Flor de Cristal
by lAalinaUchihal
Summary: El clan de Sakura es destruido y acaba acogida en la masión Uchiha, mientras estos y el resto del mundo compiten por la supremacia ninja Lemon Sasusaku Capitulo 4
1. Sola entre las llamas

Lenguaje

Mi primer fic, no seais muy duros y dejadme un bonito review.  
**Si apreciais al personaje de Naruto, no leais este fic**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Flor de Cristal  
Capitulo 1. Sola entre las llamas

Ninjutsu, palabra que define el arte marcial utilizado por los ninjas en el Japon feudal, con los cuales, bajo un duro entrenamiento, podian realizar todo tipo de proezas fisicas y mentales. Pasado el periodo de entrenamiento, los ninjas eran contratados para realizar cualquier tipo de misión.

Los ninjas son expertos en el arte del combate, armados y desarmados. Son entrenados desde niños para combatir, saben donde y como paralizar a un hombre, también como matar. Estudian el cuerpo humano, sus debilidades, su puntos fuertes.

El ninjutsu, concebido durante un periodo de efervescencia militar y poitica y un total caos civil, un tiempo en el cual la supervivencia personal y familiar dependia unicamente de la fuerza, habilidad, capacidad y creatividad personal; es el arte de los ninjas.

Por aquel entonces existian ocho clanes que se disputaban la supremacía de todo el continente: los Uchiha, los Hyuuga, los Sabaku, los Kaguya, los Inuzuka, los Pasupoto, los Uwasa y los Senju.  
Por cantidad de miembros los Uchiha, Hyuuga y Senju ganaban por diferencia al resto de clanes, que miraban cautelosamente sus movimientos, llegando a aceptar gente de otros clanes en algunas ocasiones. Las guerras abiertas habian acabado hacia ya mucho tiempo, pero la carrera por crear los mejores ninjas era el mayor pasatiempo de los lideres de los clanes.

Muchos pequeños clanes intentaban sobrevivir mediante acuerdos y pleitesia a los grandes clanes de sus paises, y esto funcionaba, siempre y cuando no aportase más beneficios su desaparición. El clan Haruno era un ejemplo de ello. Tenia acuerdos pactados con los Uchiha, los Hyuuga y los Inuzuka, pero habia dejado de ser util. Era un mal año y los Haruno no sacaban rendimiento a sus tierras, por lo que nadie recibia nada de ellos. AsI, los Hyuuga decidieron atacarles. Como era costumbre, un representante de cada gran clan del pais tenia que ir a revisar la contienda, para cerciorarse de que no ocurria nada demasiado salvaje.

Uchiha Itachi montaba en su caballo color noche, apoyado sobre su cuello y mirando el lento andar de sus pisadas. Iba justo detrás del capitan de los Hyuuga, hermano del lider del Clan. A su derecha, y a pie, iba una joven de rostro pintado y aspecto salvaje, inconfundiblemente Inuzuka. Unos cien ninjas más cabalgaban a su alrededor. Itachi sabia que no siempre era asi. No tenian dinero tantos caballos. Los Hyuuga, aunque poderosos, habian perdido muchas de sus tierras a lo largo de los años en las batallas, por poseer las tierras de la frontera, uno de los motivos principales por los que arrasaban uno o dos clanes al año. Normalmente solo era un escarmiento, después de todo necesitaban que alguien cuidara los campos, pero los Haruno llevaban ya mucho, mucho tiempo, preocupandose unicamente de sobrevivir al presente, sin prestar demasiada atención a los demas, no al menos hasta tenerlos ante su puerta, bien armados y dispuestos a no dejar a nadie con vida.

No habia señales de que les esperaran en la mansión de los Haruno. Se detubieron, aun asi, a prudente distancia.  
-¿Que significa esto? ¿Acaso no saben que hay una batalla? – pregunto la Inuzuka mirando con desconfianza a su alrededor.  
-Les mandamos tres mensajeros, que volvieron con la debida contestación – dijo sacando un pergamino enrollado de sus ropas – Saben perfectamente que estamos aquí.  
-Entonces, ¿a qué esperan?  
-El Clan Haruno…-susurro Itachi – probablemente hayan preferido esconderse a luchar. No son gente agresiva. No estan educados asi.  
-Eso no es culpa nuestra – rugio el Hyuuga – Tenemos derecho a un ataque, y asi sera – dijo levantando la mano para llamar la atención de sus hombres. Algunos desmontaron y se acercaron furtivamente a la casa, observando, gracias a su Byakugan, el interior de la casa.  
-No parece que haya nadie en la primera planta, señor – dijo uno de los que habian retrocedido para informar.  
-Pues entonces habra que hacerlos salir – haciendo avanzar a su caballo, cogio una rama seca y la prendio con un par de sellos – Si, más les vale salir – cabalgo hacia la casa, a toda velocidad, seguido del resto de los ninjas que aun quedaban montados, recorriendo la fachada de madera y acariciando con el fuego todo aquello que pudiese arder con facilidad. Itachi se quedo donde estaba, aun apoyado en el caballo, observando como las llamas comenzaban a hacer su trabajo. La Inuzuka apretaba los puños. Su clan jamas hubiese atacado asi. Los gritos de guerra de los Hyuuga comenzaron a sonar entre el humo y las cenizas, lo que significaba que los Haruno habian decidido morir luchando. La noche paso despacio. Los Hyuuga se habian dificultado el ataque a si mismos prendiendo fuego tan rapido a la casa, y los Haruno se habian atrincherado en las zonas donde el fuego aun no habia llegado, atacando desde detrás del muro de llamas a unos Hyuugas preocupados con no salir ardiendo. Al final, el capitan de los Hyuuga avanzo con el simbolo del clan en las manos, una corona de oro blanco de forma circular.

El Hyuuga pidio que le acompañasen al interior de la casa. Las habitaciones principales, aunque quemadas, ya no corrian peligro. En una de ellas habia una escalera, que intento ser en algun momento secreta, que bajaba a un sotano de piedra. Alli habia una anciana, el cadáver de varias mujeres y dos niñas. Una de ellas parecia al borde de la muerte por asfixia.  
-Son los unicos supervivientes, y como es tradición, cada uno de vosotros se llevara a uno de ellos – una de las niñas exhalo un ultimo se co suspiro y resbalo inerte por la pared – Ahora sera más facil elegir – dijo alzando las cenjas el Hyuuga.  
-Yo me quedo a la anciana – dijo la Inuzuka acercandose, y al pasar junto a Itachi susurro – Morira antes de que salga de aquí y asi no tendre que cargar con nada.  
Itachi espero a que ella y la anciana Haruno saliesen de la habitación para acercarse a observar a la niña que quedaba. Tenia el caracteristico pelo rosado de los Haruno y unos ojos verdes y enormes. Tenia la cara manchada de ceniza, igual que el quimono blanco que llevaba.  
-Es la nieta del lider del clan, si no me equivoco – dijo el Hyuuga detrás de el.  
-Ya veo.  
-No te lo reprochare si la matas.  
-No tengo intención de hacer tal cosa – cogio a la niña en brazos, mientras las hasta ahora reprimidas lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro – mi padre decidirá que hacer con ella.  
Salio de la casa, con la niña aun a cuestas y desaparecio en el camino a medio galope. La anciana yacía a pocos arboles de la entrada del sendero.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke intento esquivar la fuerte estocada que amenazaba con liberar a su cuerpo de la pesada carga de su cabeza. Apenas pudo agacharse, dejando indefenso su flanco izquierdo, por el que la espada de entrenamiento choco con brutalidad. Logro hincar los pies al suelo y no caerse. El dolor se extendio con rapidez. Apreto los dientes e intento recobrar la compostura, mientras su adversario de hoy se alejaba para volver a atacar.  
-Parad – ordeno la voz aspera de su padre- Sasuke, ven aquí – ordeno con un movimiento de la mano. El menor de los Uchiha avanzo hacia su padre a la carrera.  
-¿Qué deseas, padre?  
-Tu hermano ha vuelto.  
-Ire enseguida a cambiarme para recibirle.  
-No sera necesario, ya se va de todos modos. Pero tu madre insiste en que vallas a ver lo que a traido.  
-Si, padre, como ordenes.  
-Te pido que, si no te sientes entusiasmado, como pienso que ocurrira, no lo muestres ante tu madre….ya sabes que…con lo debil que esta – Sasuke miro a su padre a los ojos, como tenia la obligación de hacer, y fue la primera vez en sus escasos años de vida que vio un rayo de preocupación y dolor recorrerlos – No conviene desilusionarla ni entristecerla.  
-No lo hare, padre.  
-Bien, vamos, pues – dijo agarrandolo del hombro para que lo acompañase.  
Mikoto estaba sentada sobre un enorme cojin azul, con el brillante y oscuro cabello recogido en un moño alto. Itachi se mantenia en pie, frente a la puerta que daba al interior de la casa.  
-Bienvenido, hermano – dijo Sasuke, tan ceremoniosamente como debia hacerse con el heredero del clan.  
-Me alegro de verte, Sasuke.  
-Mira Sasuke – el joven Uchiha se volvio hacia su madre. Junto a su cojin habia otro en el que se sentaba, nerviosa, una niña de más o menos su misma edad, tal vez algo más pequeña. Estaba algo sucia, y Mikoto le limpiaba la cara con un paño humedo – Esta es Sakura, desde ahora vivira con nosotros y sera tu compañera de juegos, ¿que te parece?  
-Que un ninja no tiene tiempo que perder con juegos – sintio el brazo de su padre golpeandole la espalda disimuladamente – Pero supongo que puedo encontrar hueco.  
-Estudiara contigo y asi tendras compañía, ya no tendras que soportar a los profesores tu solo – dijo dedicandole una calida sonrisa. Sasuke miro de reojo a su padre, que sin mover la cabeza un apice subio los hombros en signo de sumisión. Sasuke sabia que no habia nada que preocupase más a Fugaku Uchiha que su esposa.

Mikoto le hizo ir con ella y la joven extraña.  
-Tu te quedaras el dormitorio de Itachi y ella el tuyo, después de todo el ya pasa muy poco tiempo aquí. Tendra de sobra con la habitación presidencial cuando venga.  
Hizo venir a algunas de las sirvientas para comenzar a trasladar las cosas de Sasuke, emocionado por recibir el dormitorio de su hermano. Aunque no lo dijo, para el era un gran honor. En cuanto ambos dormotiros estubieron listos Mikoto, intentando que la niña se sintiese más a gusto, le enseño cada una de sus nuevas pertenencias.  
-¿Dormias también en el suelo en casa?  
-Si…- contesto con un timido susurro.  
-Tu familia era un clan honorable, solo los que caen en la codicia y la comodida duermen en camas altas.  
-Mi señora, el joven amo Itachi se marcha.  
-Oh, me prometio que se quedaria a cenar – dijo dirigiendose a la puerta de la habitación – Sasuke, quedate con Sakura hasta que vuelva.  
Sasuke miro con cierto panico como su madre cerraba la puerta tras de ella. No es que fuese un niño muy social y nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de relacionarse con demasiada gente de su edad. Y esta niña en concreto, le daba escalofrios. Parecia un jarron de cristal que fuese a romperse en mil pedazos a la menor ocasión.  
-Tienes un nombre bonito – dijo ella rompiendo el hielo, mirandole con sus enormes ojos verdes. Sasuke observo su ropa sucia antes de contestar.  
-Gracias.  
-¿Es de algún antepasado?  
-Hm….no.  
-En mi clan todos llevamos nombres de nuestros antepasados – dijo acercandose a la ventana para mirar fuera – Que jardin más grande – susurro.  
-¿Y por qué no estas con tu clan?  
-No lo se.  
-¿No sabes donde estan tus padres?  
-No. Ayer me dejaron con la vieja Hiromi y luego el fuego se comió mi casa.  
-Entonces, tus padres posiblemente esten muertos, ¿no crees?  
-¿Por qué? – dijo mirandole, incredula – Los papas no pueden morir.  
-¿Quién quemo tu casa?  
-El fuego.  
-Pero alguien debio de provocar el fuego.  
-Habia tres hombres, con unos ojos extraños. También estaba…Itachi, y una mujer salvaje.  
-¿Ojos rojos?  
-No, blancos.  
-Si eran Hyuugas, tus padres estaran ahora muertos.  
La niña medito un momento sus palabras, sin saber muy bien interpretarlas. Luego giro la cabeza hacia al ventana.  
-Ahora esta sola.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**  
Objetivo 6 Reviews**

Sin eso no habra continuación, lo siento por aquellos a los que os haya gustado, haced que vuestros amigos me dejen review xD.


	2. Vuelta al Hogar

Mi primer fic, no seais muy duros y dejadme un bonito review.  
**Si apreciais al personaje de Naruto, no leais este fic**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Flor de Cristal  
Capitulo 2. Vuelta al Hogar

Los años pasaron rapidos y veloces ante las puertas de la casa del clan Uchiha. Diez años de paz dentro del pais de la Hoja. Sin embargo, Fugaku habia tenido que responder a la llamada de sus aliados, los Sabaku, hacia ya tres años. El joven heredero Itachi ya habia probado sobradamente su valia y en esta ocasión habia decidido mandar a su hijo menor junto con un par de centenares de hombres.  
Ahora, tres años después, el joven Uchiha volvia a casa.  
Como heredero, su hermano habia gozado de la posesión del palacio fortificado de Tsukiha, una de las residencias del clan. Pero Itachi no queria ser el lider del clan. Su padre y los consejeros se sintieron indignados ante tal revelacion. Itachi los habia reunido a todos en casa de su padre y le habia entregado las llaves del palacio, simbolo del heredero. Deseaba una vida más austera, habia dicho.  
Fugaku estaba furioso con su hijo, por lo que cambio su puesto con el del joven Sasuke, ahora futuro lider del clan. Mientras Itachi partia a luchar a los desiertos, donde muchos tenian la esperanza de que muriese, Sasuke regresaba a casa para tomar posesión del palacio.

Llego bien pasado el medio dia, cuando el sol ya comenzaba a acercarse a las montañas del oeste, deseoso de marcharse a descansar. Fue conducido ante su padre, quien le entrego la simbolica llave del palacio en una breve ceremonia y luego su madre se acerco para ver como se encontraba.  
-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, mi pequeño Sasuke, ya eres todo un hombre. Dentro de tres dias es tu cumpleaños, habra que celebrarlo.  
-No es necesario, madre. Preferiria descansar – vio la mirada asesina de su padre.  
-Pero dentro de tres dias estaras más que descansado.  
-Si, supongo que tienes razón – acepto sin mucho entusiasmo.  
-Ademas, no quiero que seas como Itachi y se te pase el arroz.  
-…¿Qué?  
-Ya se que hay pocas jóvenes en nuestro clan que puedan casarse contigo, pero hay muchas otras de otros clanes que lo harian encantadas.  
-Madre, cumplo dieciocho años, creo que es muy pronto para…  
-Yo tenia diecisiete cuando tube a tu hermano.  
-Si, pero, ¿cuantos tenia el vejestorio de papa, hm? – dijo sonriendo con cariño a su madre, un gesto al que no tenia acostumbrado a nadie.  
-Si, y por eso mismo tu padre no a podido educaros como le hubiese gustado, demasiado viejo para entrenaros el mismo. Es mucho mejor ser un padre joven.  
-Espera unos años, te ruego madre.  
-Bueno, yo invitare a las hijas de los clanes aliados, después de todo no puedo hacer una fiesta sin invitarlas. Y asi….vas mirando…  
-Y, ¿qué pasa con Sakura?  
-Ah, la pequeña Sakura – Mikoto miro de reojo a su esposo, que salia ya de la habitación. Cogio a su hijo del brazo y comenzo a caminar hacia el pasillo – Sabes muy bien que tu padre no te dejaria.  
-Pero es la heredera de los Haruno, posee mi rango.  
-Sabes perfectamente que no, Sasuke. Ya no queda nadie de su clan. Para tu padre y el resto de lideres ya es menos que una esclava más. ¿Por qué quieres a Sakura?  
-No he dicho que la quiera, pero puesto a elegir, al menos a ella creo conocerla bien.  
-Crei que el señor de los Sabaku tenia una hermana de tu edad.  
-Una fiera guerrera, mejor que muchos de los ninjas que conozco, pero no me atrae.  
-Bueno, sera mejor que vallas a darte un baño antes de la cena.  
-Si, madre – dijo haciendo una leve inclinación y entrando en su aposento.

Suspiro cuando cerro la puerta corredera tras el.  
Tiro de la armadura, que aun llevaba puesta, mientras el sudor perlaba su piel nivea. La habitación estaba a oscuras, exceptuando una pequeña lampara de papel que iluminaba a una joven pelirosa leyendo.  
-Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke sama.  
Sakura solto el libro de inmediato y se inclino ante el.  
-No sabia que estubieses aquí.  
-Vuestra madre quiere que me quede aquí para encargarme de vos.  
-No me hables de usted – dijo sentandose en un cojín cercano a ella. Algunos mechones de cabello rosado calleron por el rostro de la Haruno cuando esta agacho la cabeza.  
-Bueno, ahora no eres Sasuke, eres el heredero de los Uchiha, e de tratarte con más respeto.  
-Si no hay nadie para verlo, que más da – dijo comenzando a quitarse la armadura.  
-Dejame hacerlo a mi.  
Agarrando el kimono celeste para no pisarlo, se puso en pie con gracia y se coloco tras el Uchiha, comenzando a soltar la armadura.  
-A si que has pasado de "compañera de juegos" a criada – no hubo contestación - ¿Qué te a ordenado mi padre?  
-Que cumpla todos tus deseos y no deje que nada te moleste.  
-Hm.  
Dejo que las pequeñas manos de ella le liberasen del peso de la molesta armadura y luego observo como la colocaba en un maniquí que habian dentro de un armario.  
-Voy a prepararte el baño.  
El se levanto y abrio la puerta corredera que daba al jardin privado de sus aposentos, dejando que la suave brisa del atardecer le refrescara. Ella volvio pronto.  
-¿Tienes que bañarme? – vio cruzar un rayo de vergüenza por sus ojos verdes – Esperabas que te dijese que no tienes que hacerlo – se acerco a ella y agarro sus brazos – Estoy cansado, y preferiria que fuesen tus manos las que se encargasen de mi cuerpo.  
Sintio como un escalofrio recorria el cuerpo de la muchacha, dos años menor que el.  
-Si eso es lo que deseas – dijo levemente sonrojada. La siguió hasta el baño, donde ella encontro algo que hacer para no mirarle mientras se desvestia y dejaba que el agua tibia de la enorme bañera de piedra relajase sus musculos. Sintio caer el kimono de la chica al suelo y como luego ella se metia tambien en el agua, detrás de el, para colocarse a su espalda. Giro la cabeza un poco para mirarla. No era la primera vez que se veian desnudos, pero eso no impidio que el rostro de ella se tiñese de rojo. Se echo hacia atrás para recostarse sobre ella, que, bastante nerviosa, echaba el liquido de una botella en una esponja. Cerro los ojos y disfruto de la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de ella, a la vez que la tibieza del agua calmaba el sofoco del viaje. En silencio, Sakura acariciaba con la esponja su torso, sus brazos, su cuello.  
Acabo demasiado rapido. Ella salio de la bañera tras haberlo labado a conciencia y perfumado, se puso el kimono con movimientos rapidos, y cogio una toalla de un armario de madera oscura.  
-La cena se servira dentro de poco y vuestros padres se disgustaran si no estais alli.  
Sin una palabra salio de la bañera y acepto la toalla, mientras la pelirosa se esforzaba por mirarle a la cara.  
Ella insistio en que se pusiese un incomodo kimono, muy parecido al que solia llevar su padre. El preferia ropas mas comodas, pero cuando menciono que era su madre la que lo habia traido acepto sin más miramientos. Intento arreglarle el pelo, sin mucho éxito, y le calzo unas incomodas sandalias de madera.  
-Parezco….  
-El heredero del clan Uchiha, eso pareces – dijo ella sonriendo con calidez. El la agarro por la barbilla acariciando su piel, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de esta desapareciese.  
-Me pregunto por qué te doy tanto miedo – dijo acercandose a su rostro y observando como los ojos verdes de ella le miraban con panico – No seria la primera vez…  
-Vais a llegar tarde, Sasuke sama.  
La solto de mala gana y se puso en pie, dirigiendose ahora al comedor. Solo habia estado un par de veces en la casa de su hermano, pero le habia envidiado, como tantas otras veces. Era una casa para el solo, sin sus padres vigilando todo el rato, con ninjas elegidos por el protegiendo la casa, con sirvientes que no esperaban nada de la vida más que hacer feliz a su señor. Pero sabia que con el seria distinto. Sus padres siempre habian estado mucho más encima de el que de Itachi, y ambos hermanos lo habian adjudicado a que el era el menor. Solo habia sendito cierta libertad en el desierto, lejos de casa, pero aun asi siempre habia algun enviado de su padre vigilando todo lo que hacia. Probablemente sus padres intentarian quedarse en el palacio todo lo que pudiesen.

Contesto todas las preguntas que ambos le hicieron durante la cena, intentado no mostrar sus deseos de volver a su habitación y dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana del dia siguiente. Su madre se veia muy feliz de tenerlo de vuelta, lo que le hizo añadir unos cuantos dias más a su previsión de cuanto tiempo se quedarian en su nueva casa. Sin embargo, Fugaku parecia más distante. Lo normal es que lo hubiese bombardeado a preguntas sobre la guerra, siempre preferia escucharlo de primera mano que por carta o emisario. Pero estubo ausente y apenas hablo un par de veces para interesarse por el nuevo lider de los Sabaku, el jovencisimo Gaara.

Cuando por fin logro desacerse de ellos, su madre se empeño en acompañarle a su dormitorio.  
-Pareces tan cansado.  
-A sido un viaje largo, y el cansancio acumulado en estos tres años en el desierto aun me pesa sobre los hombros.  
-Mi pobre niño, le dije a tu padre que eras demasiado joven.  
-No, madre, sabes que debia ir. Y me alegro. Si el resto del clan a aceptado mi ascenso sin protestar es porque ya e demostrado que puedo luchar, si no hubiese salido nunca de casa desconfiarían de mi.  
-Puede que tengas razon, pero no es momento para pensar en lo que podia haber ocurrido.  
Entraron en el dormitorio y Sasuke contemplo una escena extraña. Sakura se puso de pie de un salto al verles alli y se acerco a Mikoto, que la observo con mirada inquisidora. Hasta ahora Sasuke siempre habia visto lastima y apoyo en los ojos de su madre al contemplar a Sakura, pero ahora solo habia desconfianza y cierto…¿odio?  
Tras el examen Mikoto asintió con la cabeza y Sakura hizo una leve reverencia ante ambos, antes de irse a otra de las estancias privadas de Sasuke.  
-Espero que descanses y que nadie te moleste – dijo alzando la voz más de lo debido – Que duermas bien, cielo.  
-Que descanses madre – dijo besandola en la frente, pues ya la superaba en altura.

Apenas escucho sus pasos alejarse entro en la estancia a donde Sakura habia huido,  
-¿Qué has hecho para que mi madre te trate de ese modo, pequeña?  
-¿Quereis que os ayude a desvestiros? – dijo ella levantandose del lecho donde se habia tumbado.  
-No me cambies de tema, que yo sepa siempre te han tratado como si fueras una Uchiha, ¿por qué ahora duermes en eso – dijo señalando las mantas colocadas en una esquina – y mi madre viene a ver como vistes?  
-Voy a arreglaros la cama  
El la agarro del brazo.  
-¿Es que has estado jugando con la guarida? – dijo alzando una ceja.  
-¿Qué insinuas? – dijo ella, dolida.  
-Mi madre te mira como si fuera una fulana, ¿por qué?  
-Tal vez porque duermo a pocos metros de su hijo, no te parece –dijo intentando soltarse.  
-Fugaku te a ordenado hacerme feliz – dijo ignorando los esfuerzos por soltarse de ella, con insultante facilidad - ¿Es que Mikoto no piensa como su esposo?  
-No hables asi de tu madre, solo desea que los tres seais felices.  
-¿Y por que no quiere que sea feliz contigo, Sakura? – dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos y acercando el suyo.  
-Por favor, no – gimio ella, aun intentando soltarse.  
-¿Te a amenazado si te acuestas conmigo? – ella siguió en silencio, ya sin intentar apartarse de el – Parece que va en serio eso de casarme – medito en voz alta – Tengo que hacer algo para sacarlo de esta casa.  
Termino de acercar su rotro al de ella, hundiendo sus labios sobre los de la pelirosa. Bebio de sus carnosos labios con avidez, como si fuese un moribundo en el desierto al que le dan una jarra de agua fria. Paso su mano de la barbilla de ella a su pelo, atrayéndola más hacia el, ignorando las manos de ella intentando hacer fuerza sobre su pecho para soltarse. Bajo la otra mano hasta su cintura, mientras aun mantenia la otra enredada en su pelo y su lengua delineaba los labios de ella. Acaricio la curba de su cadera, buscando el pliegue del kimono. Y entonces sintio el mordisco y el sabor a sangre. Muy lentamente comenzo a alejarla de el. La miro divertido. Estaba totalmente roja, respirando entrecortadamente. Sin soltarla del todo se paso la mano por el labio, quitandose la sangre.  
-Me pregunto cual sera tu castigo.  
-Por favor, Sasuke sama, si alguna vez me has apreciado no me hagas esto.  
-Lo hare, pero cuando mi madre este lejos de aquí – dijo acariciando la espalda de la Haruno – Hoy dormiras conmigo, hasta que mañana consigua una cama digna para ti – dijo arrastrandola hacia las suaves y mullidas mantas de su lecho en el suelo y obligandola a tumbarse. Parecia tan exhausta como el. Mientras se quitaba el molesto kimono, la chica callo en un sueño intranquilo. Se tumbo a su lado, sobre las mantas, aun algo acosado por el calor. Acaricio la linea marcada por las mantas sobre su cuerpo y después cerro los ojos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**  
Objetivo 12 Reviews**

Sin eso no habra continuación. No es doce reviews más, sino llegar a 12 xD. Kira, me gusta que me dejen review porque siempre hay mucha gente que lee, pero no opina, y solo quiero saber cuanta gente me sigue, aunque sea con un continua, es una lastima dejar fics inacabados aun habiendo gente siguiéndolo que no opine u.u


	3. Errores Inevitables

Mi primer fic, no seais muy duros y dejadme un bonito review.  
**Si apreciais al personaje de Naruto, no leais este fic**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Flor de Cristal  
Capitulo 3. Errores Inevitables

El sol de la mañana le golpeo en la cara, haciendole despertar. Y, ciertamente, no tenia ninguna gana. Era el dia de su cumpleaños y, por el movimiento de los sirvientes el dia anterior, su madre habia preparado algo gordo. El dia siguiente de su llegada le habian dejado descansar y se paso la mayor parte del dia metido en la cama o persiguiendo a Sakura para molestarla. Le gustaba ponerla en situaciones delicadas. El tercer dia su madre le habia obligado a pasarse la mañana delante del modista mientras este le tomaba medidas y les mostraba distintas telas para hacerle nuevos kimonos. Ninguno de Itachi le servia.  
Aunque Sasuke era menor que el, ambos hermanos tenian una complexión basntate distinta. Mientras que Itachi era algo más alto, era de espalda más estrecha, y Sasuke, que no tenia mucho que envidiarle en altura, tenia una musculatura más acentuada.  
Por la tarde su padre lo habia invitado a unirse a el en la reunión que iba a tener con los emisarios anuales. El clan Sabaku se sentia muy agradecido por su ayuda y les mandaba varios regalos. Pero Sasuke intuyo que la paz en el clan llegaba a su fin. Los Kaguya y los Senju, aliados, habian cometido ya más de una ofensa a los Uchiha, aunque estos lo habian dejado pasar magnánimamente. Pero Sasuke sabia que el brazo que sujetaba a su padre para no emprender una lucha habierta habia sido siempre el tranquilo Itachi. Y ahora que el no estaba, Fugaku no tardaria en explotar, y Sasuke no tenia ninguna intención de contenerle. Cuantas más tierras ganara su padre, más heredaria el.

Continuo tirado en la cama, poniendose la mano sobre los ojos para que no le molestase tanto la luz. Escucho la puerta corredera abrirse con un suave roce.  
-Sasuke sama, os habeis perdido el desayuno –Sakura entro en la habitación con una bandeja de madera – Os he traido algo.  
El no dijo nada, se limito a mirar con ella dejaba la bandeja junto a el y se sentaba de rodillas un poco más atrás.  
-Ejem – carraspeo el. Ella le miro un segundo, con rostro confundido, y el levanto una ceja.  
-Oh, feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke sama.  
-Que poca efusividad.  
-¿Y que quereis que haga?  
-Usa tu imaginación. Tu amado señor cumple años, ¿que crees que podrias regalarle?  
-No, Sasuke sama, sabeis que no.  
-Algun dia averiguare cual es el castigo, ya lo veras. Pero tranquila – dijo sentandose y cogiendo el desayuno- Pronto se marcharan, y estaremos solos.  
Apenas habia acabado de desayunar cuando entraron sus padres en la habitación.  
-Mi niño cumple años – dijo abrazandose a el su madre – Ya has dejado de ser mi bebe.  
-Dejo de ser tu bebe hace ya bastante, asi que calmate Mikoto – dijo Fugaku a una prudente distancia.  
-Ponte el kimono azul liso, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Como quieras, madre.  
-¿Quieres ver tu regalo?  
-Creo que ya soy mayorcito para recibir regalos, no teniais que haberos molestado.  
Mikoto tiro de su hijo hacia el pasillo y lo condujo hacia su propio dormitorio. Habia una chica que el no habia visto nunca sentada en un rincon.  
-Toma, mi vida – dijo su madre dandole una caja de madera negra con hermosos adornos. Sasuke la sostuvo con cuidado. Se imaginaba lo que era por el tamaño, y no se equivocó. Extrajo la katana de la caja con cuidado. La funda y el puño eran blancas, y una linea roja la atravesaba de parte a parte. La saco de la vaina y se soprendio al ver el filo, de color ónice, que le devolvió su reflejo.  
-Se llama Kusanagi.  
-Gracias, madre. Es preciosa.  
-Y tu padre te regala eso – dijo señalando con desden a la muchacha de la esquina. Tenia el pelo rojo oscuro y vestia un kimono del mismo color, bastante corto, cabe decir.  
-¿Una geisha?  
-¿No te gusta? – dijo Fugaku detrás de el – Se llama Karin.  
-Gracias, padre – dijo mirando inquisitivamente a la muchacha, mirada heredada de su madre.  
Hizo que le acompañara hasta sus aposentos.  
-Sakura, ¿estas aquí?  
La encontro sacando el kimono que su madre le habia pedido que se pusiese.  
-Prepara el cuartucho ese que te habia dado mi madre para ella – dijo señalando a Karin – Me temo que voy a tener que tenerla aquí un tiempo.  
Sakura se quedo mirando a la geisha unos segundos, con el rostro palido. Dejo el kimono sobre la cama ya arreglada.  
-En seguida, Sasuke sama.

El dia se le hizo largo y fatigoso. Comenzaron a llegar invitados, muchos, muchos más de los que el hubiese invitado nunca a nada. Ademas de su cumpleaños, sabia que era su primer acto publico como heredero del clan. Aun asi, su madre se habia excedido. Y le hizo recibir en privado a cada una de las herederas o hijas de lideres de los clanes presentes. Eso fue lo peor de todo. Su madre a un lado, Sakura a otro, y una posible candidata a ser su esposa frente a el, pasandolo tan mal como el mismo, y sin nada, absolutamente nada de que hablar. Intento ser cortes y algo más amable de lo normal, pues le hubiese gustado que lo fuesen con el si se encontrase en esa situación. La que más apuro le dio fue la joven heredera del clan Hyuuga, que casi se desmaya de tanto sonrojarse. Con Temari, la hermana del lider Sabaku, tubo una conversación animada, preguntandole que tal iba todo por el desierto, pero demasiado militar para el gusto de su madre, que permanecio toda la audiencia con los labios fruncidos.  
En la comida presidio la mesa junto a Fugaku, y tubo que soportar las bromas y comentarios del resto de comensales. Y después de la comida, espectáculos, baile, teatro, recital…una lista larga de cosas que el jamas hubiese echo en su cumpleaños.  
En la cena, aprovechando que casi todo el mundo estaba borracho – incluso su madre parecia más contenta de lo habitual –, logro escabullirse hasta su cuarto. Sakura estaba en una esquina, leyendo bajo la luz de su lampara de papel.  
-Por fin libre – dijo estirandose.  
-Tu geisha te espera en tu dormitorio – dijo ella sin levantar la vista del libro. No le habia hablado de usted.  
-No le he dicho que lo haga – dijo andando a grandes zancadas hasta alli. Se habia cambiado y ahora vestia algo un tanto más sugerente, la melena roja callendole sobre los hombros y en una postura de apacible y sensual espera – Fuera de mi cama hasta que yo te lo ordene.  
-Pero soy tu geisha, mi deber es acerte compañía y entretenerte.  
-Si, eres mi geisha, y por eso has de obedecerme, largo.  
Tras mirarle un segundo con un tinte de odio en los ojos, se levanto con la majestuosidad de una princesa y se fue suavemente hacia el cuartucho que Sakura le habia arreglado. Sasuke se aseguro de que habia cerrado la puerta y luego se acerco hasta la pelirosa.  
-Ven – dijo quitandole el libro de las manos y colocandolo suavemente en el suelo.  
-Sasuke, no – dijo ella intentando mostrar seguridad en su mirada.  
-No seas tonta – dijo agarrandola de ambas muñecas para levantarla y llevarla casi en volandas hasta su dormitorio. Cerro la puerta con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido y se volvio para contemplarla. Sus ropas sugerían mucho menos que las de Karin, pero para el era más atractivo su miedo y temor que la disponibilidad de la geisha. La tomo de los brazos de nuevo, obligandola a sentarse sobre las mantas de la cama.  
-Te prometo que me portare bien.  
-Por favor, Sasuke, te lo vuelvo a repetir. Si me aprecias no lo hagas.  
-No van a enterarse, y es mi cumpleaños – dijo comenzando a soltarse el kimono, sacando los brazos de las mangas.  
-Sasuke, no hagas eso – dijo ella intentando volver a colocarselo.  
-Pequeña cabezota – dijo apretando un poco más para tumbarla sobre la cama. Parecia tan frágil, como una muñeca de cristal. Bloqueo las piernas de ella bajo su cuerpo y se acerco con cuidado a su rostro – No me muerdas, eh.  
Tomo la barbilla de la Haruno para que no intentase evitarlo y unio sus labios con suavidad. La beso con fria delicadeza, concentrandose en obligarla a aceptar su beso, y asi poder explorar su boca.  
No aguanto mucho. Sakura relajo cada musculo de su cuerpo, hasta ahora tenso por el contacto con el, y se dejo besar. Dejo que masajease sus labios y luego acariciara su lengua con la suya. Contubo un leve gemido. No era la primera vez que hacian algo asi, ni mucho menos, pero habian pasado tres largos años de ausencia. Timidamente coloco su mano sobre el hombro de el.  
Sasuke interpreto eso como un "adelante" y termino de tumbarse sobre ella. Solto su boca para probar la piel de su cuello, subiendo hasta su oreja. Esta vez ella no pudo reprimir un pequeño ronroneo, al notar la lengua de el sobre su delicada piel. Se agarro con más fuerza a su cuello. El Uchiha poso sus manos sobre los senos de ella, aun cubiertos por la tela del Kimono, y comenzo a masajearlos. Haruno se tenso bajo el cuerpo de el, arqueandose levemente al sentir sus manos. Eso le gusto. Volvio a sus labios, mientras sus manos buscaman el escote del kimono de ella para ensancharlo. Los rosados y herizados pezones de ella quedaron al descubierto, y el abandono su puesto sobre sus labios para lamerlos. La pelirosa se llevo una mano a la boca cuando se le escapo el primer gemido. Mientras lamia uno de sus pechos acariciaba el otro, para luego descender la mano por su espalda, haciendo que se estremeciera entre sus brazos.  
Sakura habia sido la primera, pero no la ultima. El joven Uchiha sabia perfectamente como tratar a una mujer, y más una tan facil como aquella.  
Se irguió sobre ella, contemplando su rostro totalmente enrojecido y su cuerpo jadeante. La abrazo y la beso con cariño, terminando de derretirla en sus brazos. Bajo las manos hasta el lazo que aun mantenia el kimono sujeto a su esbelto cuerpo y lo solto. Saco con cuidado los brazos de ella de las mangas, sin dejar de besarla, y lanzo el traje lejos de ellos. Aflojo tambien el suyo, poniendose ahora entre las piernas de ella, permitiendole sentir su erección. Esto hizo enrojecer aun más a la pelirosa. Comenzo una nueva invasión a su boca, mientras ella le acariciaba el torso, deleitandose con su cuerpo, al igual que el con el suyo. Comenzo un juego rutinario entre sus lenguas, hasta que la de Sakura fue capaz de seguirle, hundiendose más en su boca. Acaricio su suave espalda con la yema de los dedos, haciendo que un nuevo escalofrio le recorriese.  
Se saco el orgullo del clan sin quitarse el kimono – se sentia muy violento totalmente desnudo ante una mujer – y dejo que Sakura notase como le rozaba los muslos. Sintio sus manos crispadas en su espalda. Dejo una vez más su boca y bajo la cabeza hasta el hueco de su cuello, mirandola de reojo para ver su reacción mientras empezaba a penetrarla. Ella se mordio los labios y cerro los ojos, intentando no gemir, mientras el Uchiha intentaba acomodarse entre sus piernas. Empezo a moverse sobre ella con suavidad. Para su sorpresa, ella comenzo a moverse rítmicamente contra el. Le sorprendio que estubiese tan ansiosa, aun asi no acelero el ritmo. Se dedico a mover cada centimetro del busto de ella, mientras la pelirosa dejaba escapar susurros y suspiros. Noto que el mismo ya no podia aguantar más aquel ritmo tan pausado y acelero sus embestidas, agarrandose a la cadera de ella. Los labios de ella le llamaban, pero no queria responderles, porque entonces no podria escucharla gemir. Intento profundizar más en ella, que se arqueo suavemente contra su cuerpo.  
-Sasuke kun  
La agarro de las piernas para impulsarse sobre ella, contestando al ruego que incluia su nombre. Ella ya no hacia nada por esconder sus gemidos, que fueron aumentando en número con cada nueva embestida.  
Estaba arto de estar asi, se salio de ella, lo cual ocasiono un nuevo gemido, esta vez de disgusto. La puso boca abajo y volvio a penetrarla, de nuevo agarrado a sus caderas, moviendose más rapido, buscando con ansia el orgasmo.  
-No puedo más – gimio ella casi con desesperación. El dio una ultima embestida y noto, mientras gemia, como su calor se estendia por su cuerpo. Noto el pecho de el sobre su espalda, agitado, mienras ella misma buscaba aire para respirar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Karin se incorporo. Llevaba ya un buen rato sentada en el suelo, junto a la puerta de su nuevo "amo", escuchando los gemidos de aquella puerca. Avanzo hacia la salida de los aposentos del Uchiha, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos saldria de alli en un buen rato. Recordaba donde estaban los dormitorios de los padres de el, pero le costo más encontrarlos en la oscuridad. Toco a la puerta. El propio Fugaku fue el que la abrio.  
-¿Qué demonios quieres a estas horas? – dijo de mala manera, mirandola, indignado al ver que alguien como ella se atrevia a llamar a su puerta. Ella observo a su esposa, despierta, mirandola con interes desde la cama.  
-Creo que la señora Mikoto estara interesada en saber que anda haciendo su hijo.  
Una sombra recorrio los ojos de la esposa de Fugaku. Se levanto rapidamente, envolviendose mejor en el kimono con el que dormia.  
-Llevame querida. Tu quedate aquí, Fugaku, no quiero que te lleves un disgusto innecesario.  
-¿Qué esta haciendo Sasuke?  
Mikoto cerro la puerta del dormitorio, dejando a su esposo confuso. Acompaño a Karin de vuelta al dormitorio del heredero de los Uchiha. Karin le cedio el paso, y ella entro sola.  
-Mi señora…-susurro la peliroja, bajando la cabeza.  
-Tranquila, vete a tu aposento, solo vengo a comprobar que mi hijo ha vuelto de la fiesta – dijo explicandole su plan para que el no supiese quien habia sido.  
Mikoto sabia que iba a encontrarse tras la puerta, y, aunque no le agradaba, entro en el dormitorio de su hijo. Estaba semidesnudo, con la heredera del extinto clan de los Haruno entre sus brazos, desnuda y envuelta entre las sabanas. Apreto los dientes.  
-¡Sasuke Uchiha¡ ¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto a tu madre? – rugio, haciendo que, primero ella, y después el, se despertasen de un pequeño blinco. Sasuke logro enfocar la vista para ver a su madre, furiosa, agarrando los filos del kimono para no pegar a algo.  
-¡Madre! – dijo le vantandose mientras se ponia el kimono que llevaba a medias.  
-¡Y encima con el kimono nuevo! ¿Es que no tienes ningun miramiento?  
-Papa me regala una geisha y con ella si puedo, pero con Sakura , ¿no?creo que alguien tiene algun extraño trastorno?  
-¡Es una geisha¡ Es lo que se espera que hagas con ella y no tiene por que significar nada, porque es su trabajo. ¡Pero ella intenta embaucarte con su mirada inocente para que la hagas su esposa!  
-No digas tonterias, madre. Sakura lleva mucho tiempo con nosotros y nunca a mostrado ningun tipo de avaricia.  
-Y tu, ¿como muerdes la mano que te da de comer? – dijo volviendose hacia la pelirosa, que dejaba caer unas silenciosas lagrimas mientras se vestia.  
-La obligue – dijo Sasuke - ¿De verdad crees que ella no te haria caso? Me a costado mucho, creeme.  
-No, no te creo. Esa furcia se va de mi casa.  
-No es tu casa, madre. Es mia.  
-Eso tiene facil solución, porque antes que tuya es de los Uchiha, y te recuerdo que tu padre no queria quedarse con ella cuando nos la trajeron. ¿Qué crees que hara si se lo cuento?  
Sasuke sabia que Fugaku haria de aquella tonteria de adolescentes un agravio al honor del clan y ejecutaria a la ultima de los Haruno. Al menos si se iba, seguiria viva.  
-Se ira por la mañana – acepto el Uchiha, apretando los puños – Lo siento si te he causado algun dolor, madre.  
Mikoto suspiro y miro a su hijo con majestuosidad.  
-No te preocupes. Ya veras como encuentras a alguien mucho más noble y digna de ti. Eres joven, es logico que cometas errores – dijo echando un ultimo vistazo al dormitorio – Vuelvo a mi dormitorio.  
Sasuke observo como su madre salia de sus aposentos y como Sakura rompia a llorar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**  
Objetivo Que sigais dejando tantos reviews T.T**

Kyaaaaaaaaa, que bien que bien!! Me gusta que os guste e intentare actualizar lo antes posible siempre que siga esto asi. Kira, gracias por avisarme xD, ya dije que es mi primer fic y no tenia ni idea de los de los reviews anonimos o.o. Gracias a todos por dejar vuestra opinión y estar hay detrás leyendome, espero no defraudaros.


	4. Comenzando a soñar

Mi primer fic, no seais muy duros y dejadme un bonito review.  
**Si apreciais al personaje de Naruto, no leais este fic**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Flor de Cristal  
Capitulo 4. Comenzando a soñar**

Sasuke no sabia si abrazarla e intentar consolarla o simplemente dejarla sola. Opto por echarle las mantas por encima y obligarla a que durmiese.  
Se despertaron mucho antes de lo que acostumbraban, aun asi, Mikoto ya esperaba despierta en el salon donde solian desayunar. Sakura llevaba sus escasas pertenencias en una canasta.  
-Lo mejor sera que se marche cuanto antes. No es conveniente que Fugaku se entere de esto.  
-Lo se, madre.  
Mikoto se quedo sentada, esperando que su hijo acabase de desayunar y se llevase a la chica. Sasuke observo a su madre. Mikoto no era muy mayor. Se llevaba bastantes años con Fugaku. Su rostro seguia niveo y libre de arrugas, que solo afloraban cuando endurecia el gesto. Pero Sasuke notaba que algo habia ocurrido con su madre durante su ausencia. Antes los ojos de Mikoto eran calidos y cariñosos para todo el mundo, pero ahora guardaba esto con recelo para su familia y trataba a todos los demas con indiferencia o superioridad.  
Sasuke no queria alargar mucho aquello. Acabo rapido y se levanto. Mikoto no hizo ademan de seguirle y el cogio del brazo a Sakura para sacarla de alli. Salieron juntos del palacio.  
Estaban en un valle en forma de V coronado por una alta colina donde se emplazaba el hogar del heredero de los Uchiha. El rio avanzaba por la izquierda hacia abajo y bordeaba la colina. Y al otro lado del rio se extendia un bosque inmenso en donde se internaba el camino.  
-Siento todo esto, Sakura.  
-Lo se.  
-Sabes que no puedo hacer otra cosa.  
-También lo se.  
-Esto….es culpa mia.  
Sakura se giro con decisión hacia el.  
-No es cierto, yo no fui capaz de rechazarte. Hay parte de culpa en ambos – desvío la mirada hacia el camino, y Sasuke hizo lo mismo.  
-¿A dónde iras?  
-No lo se.  
El Uchiha dejo que un suspiro escapase de su boca y se paso la mano por el pelo.  
-Encontrare el modo de traerte a casa de nuevo sin que mis padres lo sepan. Encuentra tu un lugar seguro mientras para ocultarte y hazmelo saber, si puedes. Si no, tarde o temprano te buscare.  
-Sasuke…. – dijo ella con los ojos aun rojos por las lagrimas derramadas el dia anterior – ¿Tu me amas?  
-Eso es una palabra muy gorda…  
-Entonces no te esperare. Intentare encontrar un sitio donde encaje, simplemente buscando un futuro para mi. No quiero agarrarme a la posibilidad de que tu vengas a por mi algun dia y malgastar mi vida.  
Sasuke la miro a los ojos, viendo la determinanción en ellos, pero tambien el miedo a internarse en un mundo que ella no habia conocido.  
-Que tengas suerte, pues. Pero algun dia ire a buscarte. Lo prometo. Aunque solo sea para intentar recompensarte por esto.  
Se acerco a ella con intención de besarla, pero ella aparto la mano con la que pretendia agarrarla por la barbilla.  
-No más Sasuke. Hasta siempre – dijo agarrando sus cosas y avanzando hacia el camino, mientras los ojos del Uchiha se clavaban en su espalda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La entrada del bosque logro acobardarla por un momento, pero no la detuvo. El bosque no era demasiado espeso, y las ojas, de un verde intenso, de los arboles que la rodeaban, dejaban pasar la luz creando un paisaje de tonos amarillentos y verdosos. Los laterales del camino estaban despejados, sin ningun tipo de arbusto, y eso le hizo sentirse más segura. Sabia que si no se daba prisa la noche se le echaría encima en el bosque, y no sabia si aquello seria demasiado bueno.  
No dejo de andar en todo el dia. Cuando sintio algo de fatiga, se sento a comer algo de lo que habia traido. Asi, cuando el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un color violaceo anaranjado. Llego a los lindes del bosque. Ante ella se extendia una tierra neutra entre el los dominios de los Uchiha y los Inuzuka, dejando a los Hyuuga hacia el este y a los Senju al otro lado de las montañas, al oeste.  
Podia ver humo en la lejania y supuso que habia algun pueblo cerca de alli. Pero estaba claro que no iba a llegar antes de que anocheciese del todo.  
Penso en seguir caminando toda la noche, pero no estaba acostumbrada a andar tanto y su cuerpo se resentia. No encontro más cobijo que el de unos matorrales que bordeaban el bosque.  
Por la mañana se puso en camino en cuanto el alba la desperto y antes del medio dia ya podia ver las puertas de la aldea. No parecia un lugar demasiado acogedor, pero necesitaba encontrar un trabajo temporal para ganar algo de dinero antes de seguir avanzando. Sasuke le habia dado un saquito con monedas de plata, pero no queria gastarlas a la primera de cambio.  
Paso el dia dando vueltas por la aldea. Al fin encontro una taberna donde las camareras parecian muy atareadas, y fue a hablar con el dueño para ver si podia ayudar a cambio de unas monedas al dia.

Asi, Sakura Haruno, la ultima de su clan, nieta del ultimo lider de los Haruno, dejo el hogar de los Uchiha para trabajar de tabernera.

Llevaba ya tres dias en la aldea. El dueño del meson era un buen hombre y su hija lo habia convencido para que dejase que Sakura dormiese alli. No le habian echo demasiadas preguntas y agradecio aquella confianza.  
Aquel dia se habia despertado antes del amanecer por culpa de una pesadilla, y desde entonces llevaba todo el dia inquieta. Tenia un mal presentimiento. La jornada se presentaba como cualquier otra, tranquila hasta la llegada de la hora punta del medio dia. Y como siempre, habia gente que llegaba cuando estaban a punto de cerrar la cocina. Sin duda aquellos dos extraños personajes eran ninjas. Uno de ellos, de pelo blanco pero rostro joven, llevaba una vieja capa de viaje que le llegaba solo hasta las rodillas, totalmente cerrada, cubriendole gran parte de la cara con ayuda de un pañuelo. A las piernas atadas y a la cadera llevaba las tipicas bolsas donde los ninjas guardaban sus instrumentos de lucha. El otro, notablemente más joven, de pelo rubio y alocado, intensa mirada azul y rasgos felinos, llevaba la misma y ruinosa capa de viaje abierta. Sakura no logro ver nada que los identificase con ningun clan, asi que no les presto demasiada atención: no eran los unicos ninjas que saban por alli. En una esquina del meson, seguían remoloneando un grupo de cuatro ninjas. Parecian de otro pais, probablemente de algun pais más acuoso, por sus ropas. Los cuatro iban bien uniformados, pero si pertenecían a algun clan, Sakura no habia oido hablar nunca de el.  
El rubio les lanzo una mirada intensa, y se volvio hacia su compañero, que nego con la cabeza, y luego fueron a sentarse lejos de ellos. Sakura se acerco para atenderles.  
-¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?  
-Hmmm – el del cabello cano se acaricio el menton por encima del pañuelo, mirando a su compañero – Yo solo quiero algo caliente para comer.  
-¿Le traigo el especial de la casa? Sopa de miso con almejas.  
-Si, eso estara bien. Y no me traigas nada de beber.  
-De acuerdo. ¿Y a usted? – dijo volviendose hacia el rubio, consciente de que este llevaba todo el rato mirandola fijamente.  
-Uzumaki Naruto tomara ramen de primero…  
-No tenemos ramen – le corto Sakura.  
-¿¡Como que no teneis ramen!? – el peliblanco le hizo un gesto con la mano a su compañero para que se calmase – Entonces quiero de primero otra sopa de miso, de segundo Sukiyaki, de tercero nigeri-sushi….  
-Espero que tengas para pagar todo eso, Naruto – dijo su compañero.  
-Tengo hambre, Kakashi sensei. De cuarto cerdo con soja y…..de quinto y postre albondigas de tofu.  
-Intentare traerselo todo – dijo Sakura reprimiendo un suspiro y llendo hacia la cocina. El cocinero tiro sin querer un cazo cuando escucho que tenia que preparar todo aquello a ultima hora del medio dia. Cuando regreso con la sopa dos de los ninjas extranjeros se habian levantado y hablaban con ellos. Se quedo quieta. Sabia lo que ocurria cuando los ninjas hablaban.  
La mesa salio volando contra el cuerpo de uno de los ninjas extranjeros, que callo hacia atrás y se levanto con agilidad. Su compañero habia sacado un monton de agujas gigantes de sus mangas y las habia lanzado contra el rubio, que aulló de dolor cuando una de ellas se clavo profundamente en su brazo. El peliblanco se levanto con rapidez y con una serie de elegantes movimientos logro dejar fuera de juego al atacante del rubio, utilizando sus propias agujas contra el ninja que habian lanzado por los aires en primer lugar, que avanzaba hacia ellos. Sus otros dos compañeros, que habian observado en pie todo aquello, comenzaron a hacer extraños gestos con las manos. Sakura sabia que preparaban algun tipo de ataque, y eso no convenia al meson.  
-Por favor – grito, aun con los platos de miso en las manos – Si vais a pelear que sea fuera. Y esa mesa, si esta rota, tendra que pagarla alguien.  
Vio como los dos ninjas extranjeros que quedaban en pie dejaban de hacer gestos con las manos. Asintieron en silecio y recogieron a sus compañeros del suelo, poniendo algunas monedas en el mostrador de entrada, para luego irse.  
-Maldita sea, me a bloqueado el brazo – se quejo el rubio que respondia al nombre de Naruto.  
-Te dije que te callaras – el peliblanco, si no habia escuchado mal, Kakashi, se acerco al muchacho y le saco de un tiron limpio la aguja. Despues cogio un pañuelo de uno de sus cartucheras y lo ato con fuerza alrededor del brazo herido.  
Colocaron la mesa en su sitio como si nada y dejaron que Sakura les sirviese la sopa.  
-¿Eran enemigos nuestros? – pregunto el ruibo.  
-No, digamos que perdieron cierta cantidad de dinero contra Tsunade.  
-Esa vieja loca.  
Sakura no pudo alzar las cejas cuando oyo aquel nombre. Tsunade era miembro del clan Pasupoto, el clan de los refugiados. No estaba compuesto por una familia, si no por muchos ninjas de distinto origen que no tenian otro sitio a donde ir. Tsunade en concreto era muy conocida por ser una de las mejores ninjas medico que existian y más de una vez habia oido hablar de ella en casa de los Uchiha.  
De ella y de su increible fuerza.  
Se le ocurrio una idea.  
-¿Sois miembros del clan Pasupoto?  
-Asi es – dijo el peliblanco.  
-Hm, ¿que…que hay que hacer para unirse a vosotros?  
-Ser ninja, para empezar – dijo observandola.  
-Aprendo deprisa…-susurro Sakura.  
-Eres bastante mayor como aprender.  
-Me gustaria estudiar medicina…  
Kakashi parecio intentar en su interior con la mirada. Naruto se removio en su asiento, fijo en la sopa que no estaba tardando en devorar.  
-¿Tu que opinas, Naruto?  
Este dejo de engullir por un momento. Hizo un mohin con los labios.  
-No creo que se merezca menos que tu o que yo una oportunidad – dijo levantando los hombros. Sakura le sonrio, y el chico aparto la mirada.  
-Nos vamos al atardecer, si quieres acompañarnos…  
-¡Claro!  
-En la entrada de la aldea, entonces.  
Sakura solo escucho aquello de lejos, y se lanzo en busca de su jefe para darle la noticia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**  
Objetivo no se xD**

Eso son muchos, muchos reviews!! Mil gracias, me alegro tanto de que os guste. Probablemente a partir de ahora no subire con tanta velocidad (ya empece a trabajar) pero no creo que tarde más de dos dias en publicar, sed pacientes!


End file.
